Potter's Return
by Lily Rose Moon
Summary: Harry & Ginny's daughter, Ron & Hermione's twin boys, Bellatrix & Voldie's son. This is their story, and how very interesting it is.After Harry's Hogwarts years! Sirius didn't die and Voldie was killed by Harry after his son was born. Ch.3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**July,2009: A/N-This story was written by me when I was in middle school, so the quality of the material is...less impressive than I thought it was at the time lol. It was one my first attempts at HP fanfiction writing and part of my past, so I've decided to leave it up instead of deleting it. This story will probably never be finished, but I hope you enjoy the little I did get done before my muse escaped.  
Thanks,  
Lily**

Potters Return Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones that aren't familiar to you. The plot is also mine. Please R&R.  
Luv,  
Lily Rose Moon

Chapter One

"Let's go," I, Lily Potter yelled to her parents as she dragged her trunk down the stairs. She was finally going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the school her parents, godparents, uncles, and her grandparents had gone to. She and her parents had gone to Diagon Alley to get the things on her list and to meet up with her godparents Ron and Hermione and their twin boys Todd and Tim who were also starting at Hogwarts. But that was over a week ago. "I made a bet with Todd that we would get there before them," I yelled again.

"We're coming," mother yelled from the upstairs hall, "Do you have everything? Your broomstick, James (Lily's owl), your books."

"I have everything," I called up before she started listing everything, "Dad!"

"Ya," he said from behind me as he pulled my hand off the trunk handle and hoisted it over his shoulder.

I jumped as he touched my hand, turned around and said, "Dad, you promised you wouldn't apparate behind me anymore just to scare me!"

"I wasn't trying to scare you, just get your trunk out to the car. You know we'll be late if you and your mother don't stop wasting time. I have a bet with Ron that we'll get there before them." He said walking out the door as mom came down the stairs.

"You two really should stop betting, my brothers got into lots of trouble with it," mom said walking out the door after dad.

"Which brothers, remember you five of them," I asked picking up James' cage, my broomstick, and my book bag, which was filled with stuff for the train ride.

"Fred and George. Now lets go, and don't forget to close the door behind you," mom yelled from the car.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. And Fred and George are two of the richest men in the wizarding world," I said as I walked out the door and shut the door behind me with a foot. I walked to our Chevy Avalanche (an American SUV), shoved my stuff into the backseat and climbed in after it. Dad started up the car, pulled out of the driveway, and headed off to King's Cross. It was a half hour drive to the station, so when we got there it was10: 30 and we had thirty minutes till the train came.

"Go get a cart Lily," said dad as he popped open the trunk and started unloading everything. When I got back Todd ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"How come every hot girl I meet is related to me?" Todd asked me sliding two sickles in to my hand, "You got here before us."

"Thanks. Uncle Ron don't you have to pay my dad?" I asked him slipping the sickles into my pocket with the money my parents had already given me.

"You are such a sweat girl Lily, never letting me forget a thing." Ron said putting two galleons into my father's outstretched hand.

"Why do you even bother with all this silly betting?" Tim asked looking up from his book.

"Tim you are more like your mother when she was your age every day," dad said loading my things onto the cart I had brought over.

"Betting isn't silly, it's a respectable way to make money," I said as I walked over to Tim and gave him a hug.

"Tim and Todd, go get your carts, or we'll be late," Aunt Hermione said pulling Tim's book away from him and pushing him toward Todd.

"That's okay Aunt Hermione, Todd and I can get them," I said pulling Todd off towards where the carts were.

"Alright, just don't take to long, remember the train leaves at 11 o'clock and its 10:45 now." Hermione responded.

"So what did you do this summer?" I asked Todd as we made our way to the carts.

"Well, Tim and I visited Fred and George, we got to visit Charlie in Romania and Bill in Egypt. We saw Grams and Gramps in July when they came to visit us and then we saw you." Todd replied as we walked. "Dad also made us visit Percy's grave on July 23. You know, the day he killed himself after losing his job."

As we reached the carts I said, "No one in this family ever forgave the Ministry after that. My mom and dad even left the Ministry to start their private aurors business," We each got a cart and walked back to our family in silence.

"It took you two long enough," mom said with fake agitation on her face, "did you look at every cart to find the perfect one?"

"Yes Aunt Ginny, that's exactly what we did." Todd said in an all too serious voice as we handed off our carts to dad and Uncle Ron. They loaded Todd and Tim's things onto the two carts and we started off to platform nine and three-quarters. When we arrived between platforms nine and ten Aunt Hermione got everything organized.

"Ok, we have ten minutes, Lily and Todd will go through first, then Tim, then Ginny and I, and last Harry and Ron. Now lets get going." She said in an orderly tone. As she listed we all made our way through the barrier in ones or twos by leaning casually on the barrier, then going all the way through. When we had all made it through we found an empty compartment on the red steam engine and stowed all of our stuff. Todd, Tim, and I stuck our heads out our windows to say goodbye to our parents.

There was a chorus of "Goodbye"s, "I love you"s, and "Don't get into trouble"s coming from my parents and my aunt and uncle. As the train started to move out of the station we brought our heads back in the compartment and closed the window. Todd and I sat on one side and Tim sat on the other.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Todd. There was no use asking Tim, he was buried in his book and wouldn't stop reading for a while.

"I don't really know. Did you bring you CD player and CDs?" He asked reaching for my bag.

"Of course. I also brought a ton of batteries because, you know, the CD player, CDs, and batteries are all muggle things and they'd be impossible to replace until mom or dad sent them to me," I said putting my head on his shoulder as he picked out a CD and put it in the CD player. He put the headphones on and started singing to the music.

"I heard you're doing okay. But I want you to know, I'm a dick, I'm addicted to you. I can't pretend I don't care, When you don't think about me. Do you think I deserve this? I tried to make you happy. But you left anyway," he sang in his perfectly tuned voice. When the song ended he took off the headphones and asked, "Was my voice absolutely beautiful?"

"Absolutely," I said laughing. Todd put the CD player back in my backpack and looked out the window. We stayed in silence until the woman with a cart full of food and drinks knocked on our door and asked if we wanted anything.

"Definitely," Tim said as he jumped up and walked towards the door.

"You want anything?" I asked Todd, looking up at him.

"Sure. Let's go before she leaves," he said getting up. We got lots of every thing and brought it back to our compartment. While Todd, Tim, and I ate and talked it started to rain very hard. We talked about Hogwarts, our family, and Diagon Alley.

After a while a boy of about fifteen came into our compartment and said, "The conductor said that we will arrive in a forty minutes so you should get your robes on," and left.

"Oh crap, now we have to get the trunks down again," Todd said, standing up on the seat and reaching for my trunk.

"You don't have to get mine down, my mom made me put robes in my bag," I explained laughing.

"Oh fun, I still have to get down two trunks. Will you at least help me?" He asked using his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me," I said standing up on the seat across from him. It took us twenty minutes to get both trunks down, robes out, and trunks stored again. After we put our robes on over our clothes we had about ten minutes before we reached the station.

"We should probably clean up the compartment." Todd said looking at the mess that we had made then glancing out the window. "Cool, it stopped raining," He added, starting to pick up candy wrappers.

We had just finished picking up when a voice rang through the train, "We will be in the station in two minutes. Be sure to leave everything on the train, it will be put into your rooms."

A few moments after the announcement the train came to a stop and I could here the doors opening. "Let's go," I said standing up. We walked out of our compartment and off the train.

How did you like it? It took me six hours to write!!! The song that Todd sang was "Addicted" by Simple Plan. It's really good. Read and Review. I want all criticism!!  
Luv Ya,  
Lily Rose Moon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2 is out! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. (I feel so bad that it took so long) Sorry it took so long to get out, my computer crashed so I had to set up the new one. Then I went away for holidays so I was away from my computer. Sorry about the errors in the first chapter. I'll try to make less in this one. Thanks to Equinox-15 who is my first reviewer! Go Equinox!  
Luv u all,  
Lily Rose Moon  
  
As soon as I stepped of the train I stepped into a huge puddle. "Oh shit," I cursed lifting the hem of my robes out of the water. I walked off to the side to let the others off the train.  
  
"Well that was graceful," Todd said, stepping off the train and around the puddle.  
  
"Oh shut up. Haven't you ever heard of helping a lady in need?" I commented as Tim stepped of the train and walked towards us.  
  
"So where do you think we go from her..." Tim was saying as a gruff voice yelled over the crowd.  
  
"First years over here. First years." Yelled a big man over to the side.  
  
"Well I would guess we go over there." Todd said and started walking towards the man. We followed behide him until we were mixed in with a crowd of other kids that looked about our age.  
  
"Do we have everyone?" the big man asked. A murmur of "yeses" went though the crowd. "Alright then. I am Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."  
  
"That's impossible," I said, wondering if this guy was for real.  
  
"And why is it impossible?" Hagrid asked looking at me.  
  
"Because my parents and aunt and uncles talk about you all the time. About when they went here. You are too young to have been here when they were students." I said in a very matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"And who exactly are they?" he asked looking at me with a hard look.  
  
"Harry and Ginny Potter are my parents. My aunt and uncle, their parents," I said pointing to Tim and Todd, "are Ron and Hermione Weasley. And my uncles are Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill Weasley."  
  
"Wow. Harry Potter. And Ron and Hermione and Ginny. Fred and George, Charlie and Bill. Never knew them personally, but I met them. The Hagrid they talk about is my father. Any child of Harry, Ginny, Ron, or Hermione is a friend." Hagrid responded with a smile.  
  
"Can we get going? It is getting really cold." Said a shivering boy with raven colored hair and deep gray eyes, standing near the back.  
  
'Wow, he is hot. I would definitely like to get to know him better' I thought as Hagrid led us down a muddy slope. At the bottom of the slope there was a cluster of small boats.  
  
"Four to a boat and no swimming. Though the giant squid loves to have a snack before bed." Hagrid said as he climbed into a boat of his own. Todd, Tim, and I all got into the same boat. Most of the boats had already taken off when the raven-haired boy came up to our boat and asked, "May I join you in your boat?"  
  
"Sure, but you better hurry because were about to take off," I said scooting over to make room for him. 'The closer you get to him, the better he looks. And he already looked hot from afar.' I thought.  
  
He got into the boat, sat down next to me and said, "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Lily Potter. And these are my cousins," I said gesturing to each of them, "Todd and Tim Weasley. You?"  
  
"I'm Donovan Riddle." He said looking at me with his deep gray eyes.  
  
"Donovan. That's such a cool name. What does it mean?" I asked as we neared the middle of the lake.  
  
"I have no clue. It's something in Celtic and Gaelic. My father was the one to name me, which was well, right before he was killed." He responded, trailing off at the end.  
  
"Oh Donovan, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so nosey." I said feeling so stupid.  
  
"That's ok. And actually it's Don. I hate the name Donovan, it's so long and most say it as Do-No-Van," he said, slightly cheered up.  
  
We were in the middle of an uncomfortable silence when Hagrid yelled, "And there is Hogwarts," as we came into view of the vast castle, perched on top of a high cliff with its windows sparkling in the night sky.  
  
"Wow, it's absolutely beautiful," I said in total aw.  
  
"Yah, it's like the castle in a fairytale," Tim said as we made our way closer and closer to the cliff on which Hogwarts stood.  
  
"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the boats reached the cliffs face. We all bent our heads and were carried through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliffs face. We were carried along a dark tunnel that seemed to be leading right underneath Hogwarts. After a while they came to what seemed to be an underground harbor.  
  
As our boat docked on the rocky beach Todd said, "This is so cool. They never said anything about an underground harbor."  
  
"Who?" Don said stepping out of the boat and then helping me out.  
  
"Oh just our family. They are always going on and on about Hogwarts. About the houses, the quidditch teams, the professors, and pretty much everything else about it." I responded, helping Todd and Tim out of the boat. We walked over to Hagrid who was standing a few feet from the water.  
  
"Is everyone across?" Hagrid asked, looking at the crowd of students around him.  
  
"Yah, were all here," Don said looking up at Hagrid.  
  
"Alright then, follow me." Hagrid said in a very "I'm in charge" sort of voice. We followed behind his lantern (which seemed to have come from nowhere.) into a large passage in the rock. We walked and walked until we came out onto the damp grass right in the shadow of Hogwarts.  
  
"The castle is amazing," murmured a girl with blond hair. We walked in silence until Hagrid reached huge double-doors and knocked three times. The door opened to show a tall, dark man. Lily knew this was someone not to cross.  
  
"Here are the first years, Professor Lansky," Hagrid said, opening the door more to let us in. We walked into Hogwarts and found ourselves in a massive entrance hall.  
  
"Follow me," said the man Hagrid had called Professor Lansky, leading us through the entrance hall and past a set of double doors and into a small room. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Lansky and I teach Transfiguration. The sorting will begin in a few minutes. For now just stay in here." And he walked out.  
  
"Does anyone know what we have to do when we get sorted?" said the blond girl, looking around the room.  
  
"Two of my uncles say that it is really painful." I said walking over to her.  
  
"Which ones?" the blond girl asked me.  
  
"What do you mean?" I responded as Todd, Tim and Don walked over.  
  
"I'm Liela Malfoy. And what I mean is, which uncles? When we were at the station you said your uncles were Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. Which two told you it was painful?" she asked me, looking very interested.  
  
"Fred and George," I told her.  
  
"You know you can't trust what Fred and George say. You said it yourself over the summer, they are known all around the world for their pranks." Todd said, smirking at me. He knew he had me cornered.  
  
"Well besides that, you can trust them." I said, looking at Tim for support.  
  
"Must I remind you of me and Todd's fifth birthday?" Tim said, speaking up for the first time in a while.  
  
"Ok, I'll give you that," I said laughing at the memory.  
  
"What happened at their fifth birthday?" Liela asked, looking very confused.  
  
"Well that year the family decided to have Todd and Tim's birthday party at Fred and George's house in Greece instead of their house in Spain. Fred and George were in charge of planning everything. When we got there on the day of the party Fred greeted us as George switched the adult's wands with fake ones. Let's just say this didn't go to well with my other uncles, Bill and Charlie. They put Fred and George in headlocks until they gave up the location of the missing wands. After the adults got their wands back George led us to a huge room with presents and food, plus a massive three layer cake. We all sat down so that we could watch Todd and Tim open their presents. After that we went to cut the cake. My Aunt and Uncle were helping Todd and Tim cut the first piece when six house elves popped out of the cake, covering everyone with a good thick layer of frosting and cake. My aunt is a very big house elves rights activists and she was not very happy with Fred and George. She put so many hexes on them, we lost count at 20. When she finally cal." I was saying as Professor Lansky walked into the room.  
  
"Everyone, form a straight line and follow me out. When we reach the Great Hall, you will stay in a straight line and come forward when you here your name called." He said, leading us out of the room, down the hall and back to the double doors. He opened the doors and led us into a large room filled with five tables; four of them were filled with students and had a large banner hanging over it. The banners read, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. Each of the banners was decked out in the houses colors. The last table was raised off the ground (on a platform) and filled with adults and had a banner over it. The banner had the Hogwarts coat of arms on it.  
  
"Let the sorting begin" said a woman sitting at the middle of the high table.  
  
Ok, that was it. That was the second chapter. I know it took a while, but at least its up now. Thanks to my reviewers, Equinox, Hippo (Smily), and Creator (Ann (BA)). I had so much fun writing this. The next chapter will be up soon, I hope. If you like my work, check out my other story at: .  
  
Luv u all,  
Lily Rose Moon 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I am so sorry it took so long. I have had so much going on. But I am out of school now and ready to write, well I was when I wrote this, but now I am back in school. Along with having a lot to do, my muse decided to go on a little vacation. He went to the Bermuda Triangle and got lost. So now he's back and I will start writing again. The reason that I am posting the chapter so short is because I showed this story to my friends. BIG MISTAKE! Now they won't leave me alone! Oh, right, well, I don't have the creative capacity to write a song for the sorting hat so there won't be a song written out in the story. After the story, I decided to write a brief little history of what has happened since Harry graduated. Again, I am so sorry!_

_Love ya,  
Lily Rose Moon_

**Sorting Hat Song**

"They never said anything about a singing hat." I whispered to Todd.

"Please step forward when your name is called, then put on the sorting hat and sit on the stool." Professor Lansky said, unrolling a sheet of parchment. "Alush, Chris" Professor Lansky announced. A small, black- haired boy walked forward and sat down on the stool. Professor Lansky put the hat on the small boy and almost instantly the hat yelled

"Gryffindor!"

Chris took of the hat and ran to the cheering Gryffindor table. Professor Lansky proceeded to call the names on the list. When he reached Leila Malfoy's name, four students had been sorted into Gryffindor, seven into Ravenclaw, six into Hufflepuff, and four into Slytherin. Leila walked forward and sat on the stool. Professor Lansky placed the hat on her head and everyone waited. After ten minutes the hat finally yelled, "Gryffindor!" Leila ran to the Gryffindor table after giving the astonished Professor Lansky the sorting hat.

"What's with Lansky?" I whispered to Todd.

"I have no clue, but he looks like he saw a ghost. Err, well you get my point; he looks amazed that Leila got into Gryffindor. I wonder why." Todd whispered back. After that Professor Lansky gave a little shudder and started calling names again.

"Potter, Lily" Professor Lansky called out. I walked forward, sat down on the stool and Professor Lansky put the hat on my head.

"Another Potter has come to Hogwarts," the hat said to me, "I haven't seen one in over a decade. Well there is only on place to put a Potter."

"Gryffindor!"

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Leila. Two people later, Don joined us at the table. We watched the sorting until Todd and Tim came to sit down by us at the Gryffindor table. We didn't really pay any attention as the last four people were sorted into Slytherin.

A tall woman rose from the center seat of the staff table and the entire hall fell silent. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. All students should know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. Professor Pravat will be replacing Professor Bins this year as the History of Magic teacher. Now enough talking, let us eat"

Food appeared on all of the platters and there was a clatter of dishes as everyone started to eat.

"I am going to kill Fred and George; they said the sorting was very painful and that half of the kids in their year had to be taken to the hospital wing for a week." Todd ranted to us.

"You know better than to believe anything they say," I said as I spooned mashed potatoes onto my plate.

"You know you believed them too." Todd spat back.

"Dude, chill." Tim said, looking up from the pork chops he was eating.

I was frozen there. My bookworm cousin had just said dude. I didn't even think it was possible. Todd must have been just as frozen, because I could feel Don and Leila's eye on us as Tim went back to his pork chops.

"Todd? Lily? Are you okay? Anybody in there?" Don questioned, waving his hands in front of our faces.

"Did he just?" Todd asked, pointing at Tim.

"I think he might have." I responded.

"Okay, what is up with you two? What's going on?" Leila asked us, looking very confused.

"We think that my cousin, who has a bigger vocabulary then my mother and father and his mother and father, just said two words that he has never said before. When ever anyone around him said those two particular words he told them to go back to the first grade because they didn't have the vocabulary to be in any grade higher than that." I explained, looking very pointedly at Tim.

"What? We're at Hogwarts now. All three of us said that we would change something major when we went to Hogwarts. Remember? We had to change one thing and we had to keep it that way for the entire year. No backing out. Something new every year. So Lils? Todd? What are you changing?" Tim reminded us.

"Wow, um, well, I hadn't really thought about it." I said slowly, looking around to see what Todd would say.

"I've got nothing. I hadn't really taken the promise seriously. But I would be open to a change. So Tim is... what? Acting cooler? Right. I am undecided. Lils is also undecided. What about you two?" Todd asked Liela and Don, "You guys want in?"

"I guess it could be fun. Okay, I'm in." Leila said smiling. We all looked questioningly at Don.

"Well if you're all going to gang up on me, I guess I have to." Don decided.

"Sweet. So the five of us are all going to change something major this year. Now the question is; what will we change?" Todd asked, looking around at us.

"How about we give it till the end of the week to decide, then we have to know. Agreed?" I said.

"Agreed." Was the unanimous answer from around me.

The rest of the meal we ate in silence. All of us in deep thought about what we would change for the rest of the year.(A/N- This is Lily's speculation) Every once and a while Tim would try to strike up a conversation, but no one really cared about 'What he had read about in Hogwarts a History' or that 'Frozen Ashwinder eggs can be used love potions'. Soon everyone in the hall started to finish their meal. Some of the first years looked around, wondering if they could just get up. But when the older students stayed seated, so did they.

As if the Headmistress could sense that everyone was done, she stood up and said, "Now that we have all eaten, it is time for everyone to head back to bed. First years, follow the prefects of your house."

**End of Chapter Three**

**History**

OK, this is the history that I promised you. I'm gonna have an over view of everything, and then do little more in-depth thing for people. This history is cannon up to the end of their 5th year.

Everyone graduates Hogwarts. Everyone goes on with their life for a few years. Five years after Harry graduates, Voldie pulls a huge stunt with all the Death Eaters at Hogwarts. Thanks to Snape they were prepared, but the school was hit hard. Harry, just having his first child with Ginny, kills Voldie, not knowing that he has had a son with Bellatrix. The Death Eaters go into this huge rage because their leader was killed. They attack the castle even harder and many students and staff are killed. (A/N- I have an entirely different staff. Another reason that I haven't been posting is that I was coming up with the student list. Including first and last name, blood (half, pure, ext), birthday, house, year. And who are siblings. There are 300 students at Hogwarts at the time of this story. Back to the history). Eventually the remaining students, staff and aurors that have come from the ministry and Order members fight back. They round up the Death Eaters. With this event, the ministry of magic goes into total chaos with the overflow of trials and the amount of employees that ended up being Death Eaters. Dumbledore takes over as Minister of Magic and sorts everything out. The remaining teachers are taken on as Ministry heads and help Dumbledore (hence the new staff). All Death Eaters are either executed or sent to desert islands that are inhabited by nothing but sand. The ministry constantly monitors the islands and promptly removes any children that are born. A peace settled over the magical community. This is when our story starts.

Harry and Ginny Potter (Lily also) - After starting to date in Harry's 6th year, Harry proposed to her when she graduated. They both became aurors at the Ministry and then started their own firm for personal reasons. Their firm works in close contact with the Order, which is still around for those few small uprising, but is mainly like a CIA for the Ministry. They had their daughter, Lily, just months before the final war. After graduating and getting married, Harry and Ginny built a house in Godric's Hollow. Though it is much, much larger on the inside, than it looks from the outside. Lily grew up in a magical family, though never even knew the names of her grandparents. This is why she was fine with naming her owl James, though Harry almost went nuclear.

Ron and Hermione Weasley (Todd and Tim also) - Hermione and Ron's relationship is much like the Potter's relationship, but because they graduated the same year, they got married one year before Harry and Ginny. The two couples wanted to have babies at the same time so that their kids could grow up together and go to Hogwarts the same year. This plan went very well and they ended up having kids around the same time. Though the Weasley family lives in London, most of their leisure time is spent at the Potter Estate. Todd and Tim grew up very close to their cousin Lily and their aunt and uncle are like second parents to them. Hermione is now the CEO of S.P.E.W international (self explanatory). Ron is the manager of the Chudley Cannons, who won the last World Cup under his rule.

Neville and Luna Longbottom (Lanie also)- They started dating when Neville was a sixth year. Neville is an auror, while Lanie is the editor of the Quibbler. Neville was at the final battle. Their daughter is the same age as Lily.

Fred and George Weasley- These guy made MILLIONS of galleons from their shop. They are the world's richest wizards and aren't married, though Fred is dating Angelina Johnson (he took her to the Yule Ball. If anyone knows who George took please tell me.). They have houses all over the world.

Hagrid- Hagrid has a child with Madam Maxime. This child is the Hagrid at Hogwarts now. Yes, he is young, but I figure that because he is half giant, that he can be large.

Bill Weasley- Bill is married and has children. His wife is Jamila and their children are Molly and Mason. They all live in Egypt, where both parents work.

Charlie Weasley- Charlie is also married, but doesn't have any children with his wife, Afina. They live in Romania, where both of them work.

Percy Weasley- Dead, he killed himself in Harry and Ron's seventh year. He was fired from his job at the Ministry and killed himself.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley- Both are retired and live in the Burrow. They have rebuilt the house (with the help of their children) and it is now very nicely furnished.

Sirius- IS ALIVE!!!! I don't care what happened in the book, Sirius is alive. He lives in his house on Grimmald Place. He was cleared of all charges after the final battle and is the head of the Order.

Lupin- Died in the final battle. He shall be missed.

The teachers of Hogwarts and other assorted characters-

Dumbledore- Minister of Magic  
McGonagall- Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes  
Flitwick- Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
Hagrid- Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures  
Hooch- Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports  
Moody- Head of the Department of Mysteries  
Vector- Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation  
Sinistra- Head of the Department of Magical Transportation  
Sprout- Dead may she rest in peace  
Snape- Wouldn't you like to know  
Pomfrey- Head healer at St. Mungo's  
Tonks- working closely with the Order

If there are any other people you would like to know about, just let me know. And I really need idea's for stuff they should change, so think about it and reply w/your suggestions.

Ta Ta for now,  
LRM


End file.
